


A Thousand Ways to Love

by Dawnfire321



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Reminiscence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfire321/pseuds/Dawnfire321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beka has fallen in love more times than she can count. Each one was different. Each one was special. Each one changed her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Ways to Love

**A Thousand Different Types of Love**

**Nestor**

Nestor would always be Beka's first crush. He was strong and handsome. He was kind, and always treated Beka as an equal. Nestor made Beka laugh. But Beka soon found out that he was bardash. She envied the men he shared his bed with, but knew that it was not to be. Soon her crush faded, and he was once again a mentor, advisor and friend.

**Baylen**

Baylen would always be her first. She hadn't really loved him, but she would never forget him. He was a message runner, just like Beka. They were young and as innocent as any Lower City brat could be. They were fast friends at the start; Beka could tell him anything. They would talk for hours. One evening, when they were talking in the stables, Baylen asked if he could take her virginity. Beka agreed, albeit hesitantly. She had liked sex well enough, even though it was a little painful at first. After that night Baylen disappeared- as if Beka had expected more from a man. They never spoke again.

**Rosto**

Rosto unnerved Beka. He made her tingle in some very innapropriate places, her heart beat faster, her toes curl, her palms sweat. With his careless, rugged personality... Beka never wanted to love him. There was a magnetic attraction between them; they would pass on the street and her eyes would be drawn to him. She would feel the heat of his gaze in her back when she collected the happy bags from Kayfer Deerborn with her Dogs. Still, nothing would happen between them. Beka would make sure of that.

**Dale**

It was lust at first sight. After her scant expiriance with love, Beka didn't know how to deal with such strong feelings. Luckily Dale was there, to guide her and teach her how to love. He bought her small gifts, and brought her out of her shell. The sex was like nothing Beka had ever known. But Dale was a gambler. With that little detail, and Beka's previous relationships to go by, she knew he wouldn't stay. That was why she wouldn't let herself cry when he left her.

**Okha**

If Beka was honest with herself, she had had a small crush on Okha. There was some appeal in someone who was just as much woman as man. She was kind, and good with the heart of an angel. Okha's voice was soft and angelic, much like her personality and face. Her eyes were a deep brown Beka could drown in; she did have a thing for brown eyes. Anyway, Okha and Nestor were very much in love- and Beka had Dale.

**Rosto, again**

When she returned from Port Caynn, Beka found that her feelings for Rosto had also returned and they were stronger. She was more open and more trusting after Dale; he had started to heal her broken heart. When Rosto flirted with her, she found herself flirting back. If their friends noticed the change, they did not say. Beka spent on night in Rosto's bed. When they woke, both agreed that they would not work. They went their seperate ways with no resentment and no remorse. The attraction was gone.

**Holborn**

There was fire in Holborn. Fire and passion that mirrored Beka's. And he was all in Beka that she disliked; pride, stubbornness and thoughtlessness. Maybe that was why she didn't take her time with him. Things moved quickly. She didn't take the time to learn enough about him. She never knew that Holborn was a heavy handed drunk, or that he liked the pleasure of doxies after his shift; at least not until they were engaged. When he first hit her she threatened to leave. When he did it again, she begged him to stay. She was just to used to abusive men to send him away. When Holborn died, Beka couldn't decide wether she was relieved or heartbroken.

**Farmer**

He made her _laugh_ , even when they were wading through muck and biting flies. He treated her like an _equal_. She knew she could tell him _anything_. They could _talk_ for hours and not run out of things to say. He made her palms _sweat_ and her heart _race_. There was a magnetic _attraction_ between them. She _lusted_ after Farmer like no other. The _sex_ was amazing. He was _kind_ and _good_. They would always be _friends_ , even while they shared a carnal relationship. And there was a _fire_ in him, one that was not the same as but burned with Beka's. He was everything Beka _liked most_ about herself.

Beka had fallen in and out of love what felt like a thousand times. She knew each man would be special, just as each type of love was unique. Beka loved Farmer. Maybe what made her love him so much was the fact that she loved him in everyway that she had ever loved before. Still, she knew he was the one.


End file.
